


Shenanigans

by Vanui



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanui/pseuds/Vanui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A what. A prisoner? A kidnapping? Right in the midst of a League match?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some comic on his website](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/58467) by Hooreng. 



Mid lane was her territory. She thrived in it, loved how easy it was to reach top or bottom and carve up fresh flesh with her knives. So long as she was careful, nothing could stop her.

Nothing, except for a surprise bind. As rings of bright light shimmering rainbow descended upon her torso and bound her arms to her side, she inwardly cursed her carelessness. Of course five seconds after her ward went down, someone would hide in the brush. If only she’d backed off a little and returned to base. Such a rookie mistake. A mistake she would not have made had she been under her own control. She sent a wave of displeasure at her summoner through their mind link before she realized something strange. Something off.

Her summoner wasn’t there. Add to the fact that the bind had not worn off yet, and she was starting to sweat a little.

“Katarina, caught you~” she heard, and she looked up to see the one and only person who had such annoying binds. Luxanna Crownguard. Her lips curled in disgust.

“Lux,” she spat out. “What do you want? What’s going on?” Though she was putting on a tough face, she understood that her position was completely at the mercy of the shining blonde girl, and thus she had held back on the scathing insults she normally would have hurled.

Lux smiled, and leaned down. “You don’t need to worry, Miss Katarina. I’ll treat you gently, even as a prisoner.”

A what. A prisoner? A kidnapping? Right in the midst of a League match? Such a move she would expect from Noxus, but from the prim and proper Demacia? Her surprise must have shown, for Lux cupped her chin with a delicate hand and tilted her head up. Katarina did not resist.

“Aw, what’s with the wide eyes? You’ll be fine,” Lux cooed.

Shit. A furious heat spread across her cheeks, and she knew she blushing. She couldn’t help it though. Lux’s beautiful features were hovering extremely close, and she could do nothing but focus on the clear blue eyes and fair skin the Lady of Luminosity possessed. But why? Had she been deprived of intimacy for so long that she was attracted to... to this child of all people?

Katarina swallowed and desperately tried to look elsewhere. A flash in a nearby brush caught her attention and, confused, she squinted in hopes of discerning the shapes she saw shaking in the tall grass. Was that... No. Oh, come on. Really? Cassiopeia and Fiora were just sitting there, watching them, not fighting or helping their respective teammates? And were they... Damn it. Yes. They were. They were giggling. Laughing amongst themselves.

A prick of fury shot through her forehead, and she turned her attention back to Lux and sneered. “Alright, joke’s over. Let me go, and we can forget this ever happened,” she growled, beginning to struggle against her bonds.

“Who said this was a joke?” Lux grinned.

“What. I’m not blind. I see my sister and your fencer laughing their asses off in the grass. How much did they pay you to do this?” Katarina huffed. “To go to the trouble of interrupting a match, even.”

“Like I told you, this isn’t a joke.”

The next thing Katarina knew, she was being hoisted over Lux’s shoulder (she never realized how strong the girl was) like a sack of potatoes and getting nothing but the curve of Lux’s back and a very flattering close up of Lux’s behind. Well, she thought, at least the journey wouldn’t be boring if this was the view.

She sighed.

…

“Five dollars says they’ll be holding hands everywhere by next week,” Fiora laughed.

“Ten dollars says she won’t even be able to move by next week,” Cass cackled.

They shook hands.

“Fine, deal.”

“A pleasure doing business with you.”


End file.
